masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase Disruptor
Phase Disruptor is a power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Phase Disruptor Focus the energy of your barrier to fire a high-powered beam at a target from afar. Firing the beam consumes 40% of max barrier. *'Damage:' 400 *'Radius:' 4 m Rank 2: Radius Increase impact radius by 30%. *'Damage:' 400 *'Radius:' 5.20 m Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Damage:' 480 *'Radius:' 5.20 m Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Damage:' 600 *'Radius:' 5.20 m Radius Increase impact radius by 50%. *'Damage:' 480 *'Radius:' 7.20 m Rank 5: Knockdown/Efficient Blast Knockdown Knock weaker enemies to the ground. Efficient Blast Reduce the amount of barriers drained by 50%. Rank 6: Armor Damage/Shield Damage Armor Damage Increase damage to armor by 75%. Shield Damage Increase damage to shields/barriers by 75%. Player Notes *Phase Disruptor fires a blast with pinpoint accuracy, hitting where you are aiming with an explosion. *This power does not lock onto enemies like most biotic or tech powers. However, it does damage in an area around its impact point, making it useful for firing at the ground for small groups. *Charge makes a good complement to Phase Disruptor, especially with Charge's Rank 6 Barrier evolution. The player can fire Phase Disruptor once or twice to soften up a target, then Charge to recover barrier strength. Using Phase Disruptor is much less viable without a ready means to recover barriers. The reverse is also effective; Phase Disruptor can be used in between Charge attacks to buy a player time while the cooldown timer is running. *The Knockdown evolution of Phase Disruptor is surprisingly strong (much stronger than a Concussive Shot) and is more than capable of sending a vulnerable enemy flying. Phase Disruptor will only knock down one enemy per use, even if you hit multiple enemies. *Efficient Blast reduces the amount of barriers consumed by Phase Disruptor by 50%; as in instead of using 40% of your barrier, it will use 20% of your barrier per use. This also allows up to five uses without regenerating barriers, as opposed to only two. *Despite being powered by barriers, Phase Disruptor is essentially a combat power. Consequently, it will not prime or detonate biotic combos, but can detonate cryo, fire, and tech explosions. (See Power Combos.) *Care should be used when using Phase Disruptor without being the host player because, as with Nova, Phase Disruptor is affected by lag, and will fire approximately a second after pressing the button. This is further compounded by the fact that the Phase Disruptor blast itself will only affect and stagger enemies about one second from the time of impact. *Unlike Nova, the damage that Phase Disruptor inflicts is not related to the current percentage of barriers when used and always inflicts full damage. It can not be used if barriers are below the required percentage. *This power functions somewhat similar to Grenade powers in that it has no cooldown and is not disabled by Seeker Swarms. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' N7 Slayer Vanguard Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Powers Category:Combat